1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to an organic electro-luminescence apparatus and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art organic electro-luminescence apparatus can use an organic matter (Organic EL) as a self light-emitting display unit replacing a liquid crystal display unit. As related art methods of fabricating such organic EL apparatus, there have been proposed a method of forming small molecules by a vapor method, such as vacuum evaporation method, and a method of forming polymers by a wet process. See, for example, Appl. Phys. Lett. 51(12), 21 Sep. 1987, p, 913 and Appl. Phys. Lett. 71(1), 7 Jul. 1997, p, 34.
Further, in a related art structure of the organic EL apparatus, to improve efficiency and long life, a hole injection/transport layer (Hole Transport Layer) is often formed between an anode and a light-emitting layer. For methods of forming such hole transport layer and the like and a buffer layer, there have been proposed, in a case of using a small molecule material, a method of forming a phenylamine derivative by vapor evaporation, and in a case of using a polymer material, a method of forming a film of a conductive polymer such as polythiophene derivative or a polyaniline derivative by means of a coating process, such as a spin coat method. See, for example, Nature, 357, 477 1992.